


Falling Again

by arumiins



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Angst, Given - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Alarm, M/M, Mentions of Death, Moving On, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arumiins/pseuds/arumiins
Summary: When Judai was asked to become Team Satisfaction’s temporary band member, Yusei didn’t expect his presence to make a big impact in their lives.And in a world where you can’t hide your feelings, Yusei and Judai lean on each other to overcome a pain connected to their music.◈ Heavily inspired by Given and Love Alarm
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 36





	1. that fateful day

**Author's Note:**

> After many years I'm back with another work and for my all-time favorite pairing! Normally I'd prewrite all my chapters and post them on a consistent schedule, but I've been struggling with writer's block and motivation that maybe if this story is received positively and you all genuinely want to see more, then I will continue to write and hopefully finish these chapters much faster! 
> 
> Bear with me as I'm constantly fixing my writing style after all these years hehe.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song suggestion: Congratulations by Day6

The thump of the drums resonated in the small bar; pounded against the walls and rattled through one’s core. For Judai Yuki, he felt his heart quicken and throat close up. 

A husky and sultry voice flowed across the dense crowd, sending them in an uproar filled with screams and whistles. A guitar and keyboard came up one by one, until a fast beat and melancholic melody formed. 

Copper eyes sparkled under the fluorescent lights, trained on the band members swaying on stage; hands moving up and down their instruments.

‘ _Congratulations, you’re so amazing._

_Congratulations, how could you be so fine?_

_How could you trample on me?_

_I see your smiling face, I guess you forgot everything.’_

Judai couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. 

One summer night, a young 18-year-old Judai snuck into this very bar despite the obvious restriction that only those who were 21 years and over are allowed inside. 

That same night, this very band went up for the first time and performed a song that struck a chord in Judai’s heart. And in that moment, the boy envisioned himself on stage, bouncing about with a grand smile, playing alongside his friends. 

The perfect band had appeared right before his eyes. The energy they presented sent the whole room to lose themselves that night. It was as if suddenly everyone was on cloud nine. A wave of chants and sing-alongs drowned Judai. 

And while the lyrics at the time weren’t cordial, the beat and harmonies stimulated his drive to succeed even further. 

That’s what Judai associated Team Satisfaction with; a band that invoked freedom and the start of something new. 

Even after the tragic incident, the band returned with a new exhilarating song that proved that they could withstand tough times and continue to produce high-quality music. 

Five years after being introduced to them, Judai couldn’t be anymore happy for them. He was simply relieved to see their return. 

_‘When you said let’s take some time._

_When you said let’s think about it._

_You looked into my eyes and made me believe you._

_Like this.’_

Of course, as an avid fan, Judai learned everything he could about the band. The sparse information that appeared on the search pages was enough to give him at least their names. 

Jack Atlas, the drummer, held a shit-eating grin as his hands worked brutally, moving chaotically, but methodically.

Crow Hogan’s fingers flew across his fully decked up keyboard. It was always a sight to watch how he worked out his synthesizer, adding effects and sounds that would normally be hard to produce. 

Then there was _him_. The star of the show. 

Yusei Fudo’s deep and warm voice is what stole many people’s breaths. His hands never ceased to strum against the bright red electric guitar. With lips pressed against the mic, he held an intense stare at the crowd, belting out powerful, heart-wrenching lyrics. 

Crow joined in as well, singing his lines and harmonising richly. 

Their new song was one that seeped into one’s brain and heart. It brought up unwanted memories, feelings, and tears. It made you wonder how one song could leave you contemplating on those very thoughts. 

Judai swallowed the lump that begged to form in his throat and swayed in sync with the crowd. 

And before they knew it, the song had come to an end. The cheers and screams were deafening, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. The band members each gave their thanks and began to head off stage. 

Sadly, they weren’t the main act. The Kaiser Bar was holding a small band showcase. Bands signed up prior to be able to perform and present their sound. Team Satisfaction was one of the bands the audience was looking forward to the most. 

A few bands were left to perform and while Judai wanted to stay, he had an early shift the next day. He swiftly turned to make his way towards the open bar. Right at the very back, the owner being none other than Ryo Marufuji, his best friend’s brother, finished handing over an alcoholic drink to a patron.

Dark eyes followed Judai as he approached. “Are you heading out?” Ryo asked, reaching down and pulling out a rag to wipe down the marble counter. 

“Mn!” Judai’s bright eyes complimented the flush on his plump cheeks. “It’s getting late and Fubuki wants me to come in early,” he bitterly replied. His boss peeved him at times for the inconsistent shifts and demands for the store to be very organized. 

“Are you satisfied?” 

Judai blinked and burst into another of his signature grins. “Duh! It’s what I’ve been looking forward to all month!” 

Ryo’s stare moved up to focus on the stage now being occupied by another band. “They specifically chose to make their comeback here,” he said, softly. 

Judai’s expression softened and added in, “Because it’s where it all started.”

There was a moment of silence, then, “Shouldn’t you be on your way now?” 

Ryo had quite the talent of ruining sentimental moments. “Right. Thanks for the drinks!” Judai called out, waving back as he made his way towards the double doors. 

Despite it being summer, the warm night air felt cool against his sweaty skin. Immediately upon walking out, the familiar shaky and giddy feeling surfaced. The after effects of all his excitement came pouring out. 

As he made his way down the street, his legs wanted to give in, his arms shook and finally the pain in his face was flourishing. Feeling out of control. Not himself. 

Judai didn’t mind it. 

It was the thrill of the music scene. 

The music scene he oh-so wished to stay in. 

Gazing up at the twinkling night sky, he breathed out a shaky sigh. He wanted to be in a band. He wanted to play on stage one day. His fleeting dream seemed far, yet close at the same time. 

Judai rounded the corner and came to a tucked in convenience store. One he frequented since it was conveniently close to his apartment. Upon walking in, the bright lights were almost blinding, in contrast to the dark bar that was always dimly lit. 

After having two drinks, Judai was feeling a high and started to crave a late night snack. He navigated the colorful aisles, in search of his favorites. His hand hovered, coming to a stop on a long sushi roll; a shrimp one to be exact. 

Then, he went towards the back where the refrigerated drinks were located and chose a cold tea to pair with it. 

Making his way back to the front of the store, a cheery tune echoed. _‘Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream. Make him the cutest that I’ve ever seen.’_

Judai stopped at the counter, placing his items on the surface and followed the source of the song. 

A couple standing face-to-face was displayed on a tall LED screen. The jingle continued on and on, sucking Judai in to stare at the happy couple holding out their phones. 

“If you’re in love, ring the alarm,” Judai softly read out the words on the screen. 

“It’s all everyone talks about these days,” the girl behind the counter added in. Her stern expression never ceased.

Judai hummed, remembering his friends showing him the mobile app. Even now it felt like a mystery to him.

A love app that connects with your feelings and notifies you if someone within a 10-meter radius has romantic feelings for you? It seemed far fetched, but it apparently worked. 

“$8.50 is your total.”

He was so focused on the ad that the voice of the girl startled him. Quickly swiping his card, a plastic bag was pushed towards him. He bid a goodbye to her and was out the door in a flash. 

The night was young and all Judai wanted to do was get home, eat and fall asleep to Team Satisfaction’s new song.

* * *

Judai’s not much of a morning person. He would have preferred to sleep in, _especially_ on a Saturday. 

Regardless of time, the streets of Neo Domino city were always bustling. The brunette dodged passerbys scurrying to arrive at work on time. Retail workers stood out in front of their respective stores, promoting new products and encouraging shoppers to come in. 

Just as Judai was walking up to the music store, Fubuki Tenjoin was turning the keys to open the front door. 

“Yo! Wasn’t expecting ya to arrive on time,” Fubuki looked over his shoulder to greet him. 

“Couldn’t sleep. I’m still feeling the rush of last night’s events. I should have drank more honestly,” Judai replied. 

Once inside, the two made their way towards the back of the store and into the staff room. On his way in, Fubuki flipped the switch and the entire store was blanketed in a warm ambience. 

“Only two drinks? Come on, you usually get up to six before you start blacking out.”

“I would have drank more if _someone_ hadn’t scheduled me so early,” Judai playfully grumbled, forcefully clicking away at a computer located within the room. He huffed when Fubuki let out his obnoxious laughter. “There. I’m clocked in.”

Judai turned around and jumped back from the sight of Fubuki smiling at him, shoving a package in his arms. “Care to tell me more about last night while you stock up?” he asked, teasingly. 

There were only two tasks Judai had to do in the store; ring customers up and stock up shelves. Fubuki mainly handled inventory and any kind of management work, or so he assumed. Their other worker wouldn’t arrive until an hour before Judai’s shift ended, and even they pretty much did the same work as him. 

The music store wasn’t super busy, though they received a number of customers throughout the day. Parents bringing their noisy child who begged all week for a guitar was quite common these days. There were also those parents who were looking to invest in a piano because some kind of music talent looked good on college applications. 

Well, Judai could attest to that. 

Ah, but really the majority of customers were those heavily involved with the music industry. Basically those in small, up and coming bands. 

And not to toot his own horn, Judai has met his fair share of music stars who only needed a simple pack of strings. Fubuki handled the ones who were searching for new instruments because in his words, “I need to impress them, so they can advertise us on their social media accounts.” 

Judai sighed to that and sighed on his way out of the staff room. He began to recount on the performances from last night. 

The first couple of bands were decent. For some it was their first time, so their nervousness and skills were evident. Others simply didn’t suit Judai’s taste. During their performances, he chatted with Ryo and hoped his drink would drown out the music. 

A few bands already had a fanbase going, henced the amount of fans that came to cheer them on. Again, a few piqued Judai’s interest. 

“And then…”

“They came on.” Judai smiled at the memory of Team Satisfaction stepping on stage with their intense aura. 

Team Satisfaction weren’t known to having a huge fanbase, but they certainly garnered a large audience whenever they performed. There was something about their music that hooked any new listener to delve a little deeper.

Maybe it was the way each song was full of lush harmonies and poignant lyrics. 

Maybe it was the way they seamlessly blended different sounds into something so much more than one can expect. 

What’s for sure is that the minute they began to play, you knew they were going to put their heart into the performance. 

The tall stage never stopped them from connecting with their listeners. The band whole heartily put themselves in vulnerable positions for the audience to learn the stories they carried and their deepest emotions that couldn’t be expressed in any other way. 

Fubuki came up to the end of the aisle after setting up the cash register for the day. Judai continued to add new packets of strings to the ones already displayed on the shelf. “Did they sound any different?” Fubuki asked, now leaning against the structure.

Never ceasing his movement, Judai answered truthfully, “You couldn’t deny that it was definitely missing the bass. But could you really blame Yusei for choosing to play the guitar instead? The guitar is super vital for any song.” He then walked past his boss, entered the next aisle and continued his routine. 

“Hm, I wonder why they haven’t decided to add a new member.”

Judai paused, furrowing his brows. “Well, it’s not exactly easy to add someone new after what happened.” He took a deep breath and shook off the sudden uneasiness. Remembering the incident always brought down his mood. 

“True, but a band always cares about their sound,” Fubuki popped up right behind him, adding a shrug to his statement. Judai’s hard stare resulted in the man putting his hands up in defense. “Okay! Sorry!” 

“Fubuki.”

Meekly, he said, “I was being a little insensitive there, right?” Judai nodded, giving him a forced smile. 

Now finished with stocking, Judai spun around to shove the box back into Fubuki’s arms. “Other than that, their new song was amazing! God, I don’t even know how to explain just how good it was!” His smile had suddenly brightened, matching the twinkle in his eyes. 

Fubuki sighed and shook his head. He slapped his shoulder and stepped around to head back into the staff room. “You don’t have to explain! I can tell by your actions!” He yelled out.

The sound of the door shutting told the brunette that it was time to get to work. Still brimming with glee, Judai made his way towards his post and settled right behind it. Since he had finished his homework beforehand, there was no need for him to bring his backpack in. 

Back when he started working here, he would bring over one of the store’s keyboards or guitars to practice on. Fubuki always allowed him to do whatever as long as he was doing his job. 

But after graduating from high school, Judai hasn’t done that since. He hoped each shift was filled with helping customers out or doing homework. 

On days like today, he opted to pull out a magazine and read through it until someone or something needed his assistance. 

An hour or two passed and a couple of customers and window-shoppers stopped by. Judai was on his third magazine of the day. It could have been higher if not for the occasional look at his phone and ringing customers up, of course. 

Each time a customer popped in, the bell above jingled along. And each time, Judai yelled out, “Welcome!” 

A tall man entered the store; his mouth and nose covered in a black mask and a dark cap forcibly placed with strands of hair that poked out in every direction. It appeared as if he had hurriedly put it on before entering. 

Blue eyes glanced over at Judai who was deeply absorbed at whatever was in his hands. The man carried on to the aisles, in search of one item. 

Stopping in front of the guitar strings, he noticed that they were newly stocked. He was relieved after struggling to find the exact ones that fit his guitar. 

The mask rubbed roughly on the man’s chin, causing him to pull the mask off for a moment to readjust. 

Behind the mask was Team Satisfaction’s main vocalist, bassist, and now leader; Yusei Fudo. He quickly pulled up the straps to cover up his appearance. 

Since their announcement of their new song, the band has received an influx of new fans and overall more publicity. Yusei wasn’t about to let himself be swarmed by fans on his day out. 

He slowly made his way to check out; eyes scanning around the store. Over the years, the store hadn’t changed much, besides a few interior changes here and there. The comfortable atmosphere still remained and most importantly, the very friendly worker never left.

Yusei stopped in front of the brunette and carefully placed down the packet on the wood surface. His eyes lingered on Judai’s nonchalant expression.

Judai realized seconds later that there was a customer right in front of him. “Will that be all for today?” he asked, bringing up a smile and pushing the magazine out of sight. 

“Mn,” was Yusei’s only response. His expression softened, still staring at the shorter male. In his head, the image of a youthful boy with eyes full of wonder and an incredible smile remained all these years. 

Today, that very boy had grown. The smile he had given just now was smaller and less brighter than before.

Whether it was bad, Yusei wasn’t sure. He only knew that it wasn’t the same. 

That day, years ago. They shared an interest and maybe it was only in that moment, the brunette showed his true feelings.

With all these thoughts, Yusei blurted out, “Did you ever finish that song?” 

Judai didn’t get the chance to tell the man his total as he was taken aback by the strange question. Song? Was he ever writing a song?

It was clear by the way his eyes widened up and his brows knitted, that he had no clue what Yusei was talking about. “Uh, it has been a couple years…” Yusei added, his hand came up to rub the back of his head. “Sorry, don’t mind me.” He should have kept his mouth shut. 

If the brunette had remembered him, then he would have spoken first. Now, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. 

Judai coughed and proceeded to tell him, “Your total is $20.43.” It wasn’t the best way to ease their tension, but by getting him out of here, the sooner this situation would end. 

As the transaction was being processed, Judai racked his brain over the question. The man clearly meant to ask him that specific question. So, why didn’t he recognize him, or remotely know what he was talking about?

Yusei stepped from one side to the other. He wanted to explain himself, but it was clear that the other had grown uneasy. Maybe on another day, he would return. 

Swiftly placing the receipt in the bag, Judai bid goodbye to the man and watched as he walked away in dismay. 

It wasn’t until they had stepped out that a suppressed memory came flying out, knocking the wind out of Judai. He scrambled to reach the window, dropping the magazines on the floor along the way. Fair hands smacked the glass as he pressed up for a good look.

The tall male revved up his red motorcycle and drove off, down the busy street of Neo Domino city. 

His fingers curled up and silently cursed at himself. 

They knew each other. 

But Judai had chosen to forget about him as that song they bonded over only brought him unwanted feelings and thoughts. 

Nevertheless, there was no denying that something special had occurred that day. 

* * *

_5 years ago_

The city was starting to wind down along with the sun. The sky adorned a dreamy hue of orange and purple. Little specks of white began to pop up.

The wind whistled and sent a chill down each person’s back. It was shy of winter and Neo Domino was slowly transitioning into the holiday season. 

A 17-year-old Yusei picked up speed in his steps and hurried into the warmth of the music store. The next breath he let out thawed the coldness that snuck in through his mask. The knitted beanie upon his head felt tighter than before.

Right away, he heard the soft lull of Christmas music playing in the background. 

The store was relatively empty, except for the lone worker at the cash register. He glanced over and caught the individual bent over on the side, deeply immersed in their task. 

Yusei disregarded them and went towards the aisle dedicated to bass guitars. His bandmate had recommended this store as it had the best selection in whatever musical necessity you were looking for. 

His eyes scanned the rows, until he spotted the one brand he was recommended as well. Front to back, he flipped the packet skimming through the information. He trusted in his bandmate to pick the best products for him. 

In the midst of the Christmas music, a hum arose, and soon a full sentence was being sung. Yusei found himself unable to move as he heard that sentence repeated two, three—no, four times. 

Sure, he and his bandmates were great vocalists, but _this_? How could he rival with this beautiful voice?

No, not even that. 

He wanted to add in his own to create something even more marvelous. 

At first, Yusei naturally assumed it was coming from the music, but it would stop, then suddenly come up once again. There was no one else in the store besides him and the worker. 

He took slow steps and peered out of the aisle and towards the cash register. From this angle he could see the source situated on a stool, playing on a keyboard and writing away on a notebook. 

An image too familiar to him, caused the corners of Yusei’s lips to rise. Who knows how long he lingered in that same spot, enjoying their voice and even the small frustrations here and there. 

Yusei soon realized that he had dropped the packet on the floor and bent down to retrieve it. Now that he had moved, he decided it was time for him to check out. 

He slowly walked towards the counter, eyes trained on the brown-swept hair. Seconds passed and the young worker hadn’t noticed Yusei’s presence. 

Yet, he continued to watch him. It seemed the boy was struggling to write a song. Yusei and his bandmates always faced those kinds of moments. What helped was the suggestion of others. 

While it might have been rude for him to barge in, he knew that any musician would appreciate it, even if they decided to take it out in the end. 

Eventually, “Are you writing a song?” spoke up Yusei. 

The brunette turned around and the most blinding smile filled Yusei’s vision. “Do you have experience with this?” he asked, excitedly. This grip on his pencil was tight, it could split at any second. 

Eraser shavings littered the page and cups of coffee remained on the window sill. “I write a lot of songs,” Yusei calmly responded. His eyes never wanted to stray away from the brown ones brimming with excitement. “You look like you need help.”

The boy nodded, frantically. A chuckle escaped from Yusei’s lips. 

“If you don’t mind.” Yusei walked around the counter and came up behind him. With his hands on either side, he leaned down and peered at what he had so far. The contact was extremely close, but neither cared at that moment. Yusei then focused on the keyboard, repeating the notes, but added in a few of his own.

A gasp came out of the young male and awed at how his song now sounded fresh and heartfelt. It retained the emotions he wanted, but with the new added keys, it brought a feeling of joy. 

He whipped his head up and gave the biggest grin he could muster. “Thank you! You have no idea how long I’ve been struggling with this part!” he exclaimed. 

And those crescent shaped eyes sent an unknown warmth deep within Yusei’s chest. Thankfully, the mask covered the flush that crawled up on his cheeks. Geez, such an expression left his mind feeling like mush.

“I-Is there anything else you need help with?” Yusei managed to get out after a minute. 

The brunette was in awe once again. “I don’t want to take your time! I-I also should be working, haha,” he spluttered. 

“I don’t mind. It’s just us two in the store right now. It’ll be quick.” 

On that fateful night, they bonded over their love for music and showed compassion for one another as they worked through a few more notes together.

It never crossed their minds that this moment—this memory would soon come back and be the turning point to their relationship. 

And just as they had bonded and helped each other—

They would do it all over again. Once more. 


	2. needing a change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while to write up. I had to take a break due to wrist problems and other inconveniences, but it's here!   
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!~

Yusei’s place isn’t certainly, by any means _grand_ ―rather the building that was part-garage and part-workshop has been renovated over the years to the point it was livable at least. Still kind of an eyesore, but the inside was cluttered enough to mask the age and condition of their home. 

There were two entrances to the building Yusei and his roommates used. One through the garage and the other directly leading into their open kitchen and living room. Upon arriving, he noticed that the garage was closed. ‘Jack and Crow must have closed for the day,’ he thought.

Their garage was mainly used to run their own auto repair shop, along with fixing up their own motorcycles, and having their band practices there. 

The three had to make due with what they could while living in Satellite. 

Yusei stepped into their living room and was met with Jack seated on the couch scrolling through his phone, while Crow sat criss-crossed in front of his keyboard situated on the coffee table. 

The sound of Yusei’s heavy leather boots resonated in the room as he made his way towards his roommates. 

Crow cocked his head back and flashed a toothy smile while asking, “Ah―home already?” 

“Mn,” was Yusei’s go to response to―well, anything really. He crouched down to sit beside him and peeked at his worn-out notebook. “New song ideas?”

“I might have had a couple in the shower earlier,” Crow winked at him. 

Yusei blinked at his friend, then nodded. 

For the past year and a half, Crow and Jack had taken charge of writing their music. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done so before; Yusei had to push the responsibility on them. Months of staring, sleepless nights, and emotional breakdowns hindered him from writing the songs their fans anticipated. 

Before, it was Yusei and...Kiryu. The two wrote the band’s music, with Crow and Jack pitching in tidbits of their own. They were the original power duo. Kiryu’s lyrics and Yusei’s producing skills breathed life into their songs and eventually their performances. 

Without Kiryu, Yusei was an empty shell. 

Kiryu always encouraged him to write his own songs without his help―which Yusei did just fine. One or two of their popular songs were written by him after all. 

So, why was it that Yusei’s eyes always seeked out Kiryu, waiting for his guidance on what to do?

Yusei had grown quiet, his stare fixated on the movement of his fingers twirling from one to the other; a habit that his friends picked up on when there was a lot on his mind. 

Crow’s deep grey eyes studied his furrowed brows and his tense lips. Usually he was the first to bring Yusei out of his thoughts, but this time Jack sensed that something was eating away at him. 

“What’s on your mind?” Jack spoke up, his attention still fixed on his phone. 

His hands ceased and Yusei glanced over at Jack, then to Crow. Those around him knew to give him a minute to gather his thoughts; letting him form a structured sentence with no confusions. His back straightened and gave a firm stare at Crow, which alarmed and _slightly_ excited the redhead. “I’ve thought about it. Let’s do it,” he declared. 

“On getting a temporary band member?!” Yusei nodded, slowly.

“About time,” Jack added. 

With Kiryu’s absence, the band was forced to decide on who gets the role of guitarist. Jack’s only talent was playing the drums, so he was never an option. Crow and Yusei were the only ones who had actually taken a liking to learning how to play one. The problem lied in the fact that each one had a preference for playing a certain instrument. 

Crow was their only keyboardist. If he forfeited his keyboard to play the guitar, then their performances would sound extremely bland without it. They heavily relied on Crow’s skills with the synthesizer. 

The only person left to take up the role was Yusei. While it wasn’t entirely impossible to perform without a guitar and only have the sound of the bass, drums, and keyboard; to the three their music lost texture and color. 

He had no other choice but to do it. He said goodbye to his bass for the meantime and picked up the ruby red guitar Kiryu gifted him for his 16th birthday. To Yusei, it was something that had to be done―even if it made him uncomfortable. 

Not only was there the dilemma of their performances, but the role of leader fell upon Yusei’s shoulders as well. It was quite troublesome, since he’d never be like Kiryu. Kiryu was simply born to be a leader and knew the right choice of words to use to get the band in unison. 

Unbeknownst to him though, Jack and Crow always considered Yusei as their second leader. Little by little, the two complimented him when he gave orders, or settled little disputes and eventually, Yusei fit the part. 

However, in the back of his mind, Yusei knew that it would always belong to Kiryu. He could never take his spot. 

Just like no one could take his spot as the band’s guitarist. 

Which is why it was only now that Yusei decided it would be best for the band to get a temporary band member. 

Emphasis on the temporary because―

Yusei wasn’t ready to let Kiryu go.

“Then what’s the plan? Are we going to hold auditions?” questioned Crow. 

“We could…,” Yusei’s voice trailed off as he brought up a fist to his mouth. He hummed lowly, gathering his thoughts once again. “It’d be difficult to find the right person we’re looking for that way,” he concluded. 

This caught Jack’s full attention, resulting in him placing his phone down and shifting to sit up right and closer to Yusei’s form. “Go on,” he urged. 

“Well, we need someone who not only can play the guitar well, but can pour their soul into the songs. Someone who can understand the band.”

Crow’s expression lightened up and included, “And they also need to be able to understand our songs and where the lyrics are coming from. If they can’t empathize with us and the audience, then it’ll all be a huge mess!” 

“It’d be great if they could sing, too. It certainly would add something new to the band,” Jack huffed. 

As his two roommates continued to add in their comments, Yusei solemnly gazed at the keyboard. It seemed that deep within his chest the uneasiness never left. Was this the right choice? He got his bandmates so excited that it’d be rude, or simply downright harsh to back out now. 

“Hey! Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts!” Jack yelled out with a sneer. 

It was twice now that they had to bring Yusei back to reality. Lately, he wallowed more in his thoughts. 

“Yusei,” Crow said, calmly. “Remember what we said? If you can’t do it, that’s okay. We’ve gotten by just fine.” 

Crow’s small warm smile tugged at Yusei’s heartstrings. “No. As leader, I have to do what’s best for the band.” Both Jack and Crow were taken aback and from their expressions, the tips of Yusei’s ears grew warm. He let out a cough and continued from where he left off, “I think it’s best if we start off by asking people we know if they have anyone they trust that can play the guitar well. I’d rather have someone in the band that we know we can have confidence in.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jack mumbled. 

“Huh, you couldn’t have said that any louder?” Crow smirked at Jack’s direction. He received a glare that only sent him into a fit of laughter. 

“It’d be a hassle for us to organize auditions. We don’t have the time or money to do so. But if we’re unable to find someone through our connections, then we’ll have to go that route,” said Yusei.

“The fact that you’re considering this, is enough for me,” Crow assured him. A strong lean arm was placed around Yusei’s shoulder and next thing he knew, he was buried in a weirdly positioned hug. 

The redhead waved his hand over at the brooding blonde, beckoning him to join in. Without any consideration, Jack huffed once more and got up to use the bathroom instead. 

“You know he’s thrilled as well, right?” In Crow’s grasp, Yusei let out a small chuckle and nodded in agreement. 

“Can you let go of me now? I want to see what you’ve got so far.” Crow immediately let go, but not without smoothing down Yusei’s crumpled jacket. “Thanks.” 

Between close friends, one word could mean a million things. In that moment, Yusei was not only thanking Crow for letting him go, but also for being patient with him all this time and not abandoning him while he endured the repercussions of the incident.

The two spent the rest of the night going over the new song Crow had created. Eventually, Jack came back and joined. 

It was a night that the trio enjoyed regardless of the uncertainties that lied ahead. 

* * *

Dainty hands, delicately bounced on the smooth piano keys. Filled to the brim, notes bounced off all around in the grand living room; stark of color and only adorned of white and black.

As the song continued, those notes ascended―tumbled. Like water trickling down a flower petal, like twinkling rain, like the doleful colors of autumn. 

Judai watched the figure beside him move along with each note, inhaling and exhaling deeply. Their expression transitioned seamlessly from agony, to a sudden tranquil, then to yearning. 

He let his eyes close and let the music lull him. His hearing was trained to pick out any subtle mistakes. There was no need for him to keep his eyes open. 

That and Judai was feeling rather exhausted today. Despite telling himself to pay attention to his student, his mind wandered off to the thoughts he desperately pushed to the far back. 

It’s been a while now since he’s felt this way. He didn’t want to admit it. Preferred to never let it get exposed. Yet, it was gnawing at him like prey.

Judai had grown bored.

What happened to his philosophy of making each day count? Enjoying every minute of his life to the fullest. Finding joy in the smallest of details of each passing day. 

He had proclaimed this outlook to his friends and vowed that he’d never let himself fall into the pit of normalcy. 

But here he was. 

Longing for a new excitement in his life. 

Since graduating from high school, all Judai has done is spend his time at work, at the university, and give piano lessons. His free time is spent staying at home, doing little things here and there. 

Occasionally he’d go out and hang out with his friends. Those moments were fleeting and always left Judai feeling lonely afterwards. If feasible, he’d spend all his time with them. But yet, they had their own lives to deal with. 

The notes had grown rapid—maybe a little too quickly. Now in a higher range. Louder and louder they pounded in Judai’s skull. 

Was the song relaxing? Very much so. 

Was the song spinning his thoughts around, leaving him restless by the minute? Unfortunately _yes_. 

Judai’s teeth grinded and his brows furrowed even further. Just what could he introduce to his life and make it engaging once again?

Maybe he should enter another competition, like his friends and professors advised him to do. His poor violin was left locked up in its case, stored among a variety of other instruments he possessed. 

He’d taken up the violin as a comfort. Playing it was a way of releasing his pent up emotions.

Everyone around him said he was good enough to participate in competitions. So, he gave it a shot. 

Next thing he knew, he was coming in at second or first place. The first time he placed so high up, Judai stood on stage, speechless and overwhelmed. The audience cheered immensely, filling him to the brim with uncertainty. A trophy and bouquet of flowers were then shoved into his arms that almost gave in from the nerves. 

He felt guilty immediately after because many of the participants had years of experience and were trying to make a living out of these competitions. 

Judai was a nobody; just having a year or two of practice before entering. He had simply waltzed in and stole everyone’s heart. 

It’s also the reason why he was given the title of ‘musical prodigy.’ A nickname that put a heavy burden on his shoulders. 

However, there was a moment when Judai suddenly realized something. He never enjoyed participating in competitions. 

The insomnia. 

The number of medications he took. For a musician, there is no sick day, _especially_ on performance days. 

The nights he cried because the song was getting overbearing for him. His emotions uncontrollably poured out like a ripped bag losing its contents. 

Nevertheless, Judai had to keep participating for two reasons. First, he had to make a living for himself. It was one of the reasons why he even had a roof over his head, or something in his stomach. 

And the other reason was—

“Judai!” 

The brunette snapped out of thoughts and surged up from his slouched position to face the teenager sitting beside him. “R-Rei,” Judai said, softly. 

His wide eyes told everything to the girl that he had zoned out, but she still asked anyway, “What did you think of my playing?”

Judai started his own business of giving piano lessons to high schoolers, in order to earn more money. It was in his nature to do odd jobs to make a living. Rei Saotome, a girl with sleek black hair, who came from a very wealthy family happened to be his current student. He only ever took one student under his wing at a time. But _hell_ was he paid nicely for it.

Rei pouted at him, giving her best doll eyes as Judai continued to contemplate on his words. “You weren’t listening were you?!” she whined. 

The older boy sighed, shook his head, then gave her a comforting smile. “I was listening. Very well that I noticed a few areas you made some mistakes on,” he replied. 

“Oh no,” Rei whispered, straightening her back to face forward firmly. Her cheeks flared up and she mumbled to herself from embarrassment. 

“Alright. Let’s do this again.” Judai scooted closer to her and for the next hour, he watched, listened and corrected her mistakes. 

All while deliberating on what to do with his life. 

In the end, he decided it’d be best to talk with Fubuki. 

The following day, Judai woke up early with a set plan. Get ready quickly, head to the nearest coffee shop and stop by the music store. Lastly, give the coffee and pastry to Fubuki to impress the man and ask him for more work hours. 

That was the brilliant idea the young male had come up with. 

...it was the best he could do. 

He stumbled around his apartment, washing up and getting dressed to head out. On the way out his door, Judai stuffed his laptop into his backpack and swung it on his shoulders. 

Judai followed his everyday route and stepped onto the bus that led him in the direction of his job. 

Hopping off at a bus stop, he continued on the rest of the way before reaching the store. 

It had only been two hours since it opened. Judai greeted his coworker who was also a university student; studying business with a hobby in music. 

There was no stopping Judai when his mind was set. He burst into the staff room and found Fubuki scanning through a stack of papers held by a plastic clipboard. A bit dazed from his sudden intrusion, Fubuki squinted at him, reached up to scratch his head and then said, “You’re not supposed to be here. I double checked last night. I made sure to not schedule you for this morning—what the fuck are you doing here?!” 

“Geez! Fubuki, chill out. I stopped by to give you this,” Judai held up a pastry bag and a cup of espresso. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh, or cringe over his boss’s reaction. 

Being the kind of person he is, Fubuki’s eyes lit up and he snatched up the food and drink from Judai’s hands. “Wow! Thanks, man!” he exclaimed. 

Not wasting any time, Judai blurted out, “Hey—uh, can you give me more shifts?” 

“...What? Are you running out of money?” 

“No! It’s not that!” Judai refuted, waving his hands around in defense. A sigh escaped from his parted lips and gave a pitiful look to Fubuki. “I’m just...bored. I need something to keep me occupied.” 

Fubuki’s face contorted into something Judai couldn’t quite pin-point. He looked puzzled, but also appalled. After a few seconds, the older male said, “Getting more hours is not going to fix that.”

“ _But_ maybe if I spend more time here, I won’t have these kinds of thoughts,” Judai countered. 

Again, Fubuki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. _Yes_ , he knew the boy had a backwards kind-of thinking. Judai wasn’t your typical run-of-the-mill guy, who solved his problems in the most ordinary way. It was either he completely ignored it, or did the absolute most—which was completely unnecessary.

But if he tried to argue with him, Judai would turn away and act as if he didn’t hear a single thing. The little bastard would be at his throat until he gave in. So for now, Fubuki had to reason with him. “I’ll think about it,” he simply responded. 

Judai’s lips pursed and muttered under his breath, “...How long until you give me an answer?”

“Soon.”

“Hmph!” Judai turned on his heels and yelled that he was heading out for class. He wasn’t terribly upset, mostly miffed that he wasn’t given a straight answer and would continue to have these persistent thoughts. 

Fubuki watched his figure disappear and was left to wonder what was going through his head. He had a number of solutions for Judai that he could’ve offered. Though neither would have piqued his interest, so he kept his mouth shut. 

He just hoped that an opportunity would arise for Judai.

* * *

Yusei had spent the whole day, driving around the city, going down his contacts list and letting each person know that he was looking for a guitarist. Many right away said they didn’t know of anyone else, but him. These days, It wasn’t pretty common for people to know of someone who played the guitar, especially at Yusei’s level. 

It was pretty late now, and his body was beginning to give out. A sudden wave of exhaustion poured on Yusei’s body. The stress of the day set in and truthfully, he wasn’t ready to go home. 

He wanted a drink, but since he was currently in the city with his motorcycle, Yusei didn’t dare to leave it behind, even if he got a little tipsy. 

Out of all the bars the band has played at, The Kaiser Bar was their favorite. It was the one place they felt welcomed and made great connections with. 

Yusei parked his motorcycle right outside the bar—lit up by the bright neon sign displayed above the entrance—and went as far to triple check if the alarm was set. 

He strode into the dark bar and was immediately greeted by the heavy bass of the music. Besides rock bands performing here, DJs had their own fair share of the stage. 

Yusei didn’t discriminate when it came to different genres of music, but he had to admit that he preferred rock music over anything else. 

He interweaved within the crowd of people dancing around the bar, recoiling from the lack of personal space. Yusei wasn’t a fan of being touched or touching other strangers. The only time he allowed it was with the band’s fans. Even then it was a bit of a stretch.

Seeing the long marble counter was a sigh of relief for Yusei. Ryo caught sight of him and gave him a nod. The seats were empty, except for a lone man situated in front of the teal-haired owner. As he approached, Yusei recognized the man to be the owner of the music store he frequented. 

“What brings you here tonight?” Ryo asked, upon Yusei taking a seat next to Fubuki, who waved to him. The two talked on occasion whenever they bumped into each other. 

Just as quickly as he had opened his mouth to speak, Yusei shut it to give a heavy sigh. The two older males took note of how his jaw clenched and brows deeply furrowed. 

“You look like you need a drink,” Ryo noted.

“Can’t. I brought my motorcycle with me.”

“How about a sparkling drink? I’ll make you a refreshing one.”

Yusei nodded and thanked him. He watched Ryo’s skills come to life with how his hands handled each ingredient being poured into a tin bottle, shook roughly into a perfect concoction. The drink was poured into a chilled glass cup and topped with a mint garnish. 

Ryo pushed the glass towards Yusei without it ever tipping over. The seltzer bubbled and under the dim lights, the drink gave off a light yellow hue. The first sip was a surprise to him. He could only describe it as a symphony of flavors despite the simple appearance. 

While Yusei took more sips of the non-alcoholic drink, he contemplated on how to start the conversation. There wasn’t any other way than just coming right out and saying what was on his mind. 

“Can I vent to you?” Yusei asked in a soft voice that Ryo and Fubuki barely picked up over the loud music.

Ryo frowned and leaned in a little to say, “Yusei, I’m a bartender. Plenty of people come in here to tell me their problems without even asking if I want to listen in the first place.” 

Yusei’s face suddenly fell thinking that Ryo meant he didn’t want to hear anyone’s problems, much less his.

“I’m saying that you don’t have to ask me. I’ll listen to you.”

“If you don’t mind, I can provide some words of advice as well,” Fubuki happily joined in. 

Yusei was extremely comforted by their words that it eased the tension in his expression and body. And so he began to tell them of his worries. “We decided to find a temporary band member. Someone who can take up the position of guitar during our live performances.” His eyes were now downcasted at the counter, refusing to make eye contact. 

“I know Crow and Jack are excited about this. It’s true that with just the three of us, I have to give up on playing the bass to play the guitar instead. Without it, it doesn’t sound the same. We need both instruments ultimately.”

“And you like playing your bass more,” Ryo added. 

“Right.” Yusei paused, then brought his hand up to rub the back of his head—another habit that appeared when under pressure. “We decided to ask around first if anyone knows of someone who can play the guitar, before doing auditions,” he continued. “...But I’m still unsure.”

“About?” Fubuki asked, curiously. 

“This whole decision,” Yusei answered. Finally, he brought his head up to give a clear look at the two. The somber expression made Ryo and Fubuki want to comfort the tan male even more. “It still hurts to know that someone will take up his position. We say that it’s temporary, but the reality is that we will always need that extra someone.”

Ryo sighed heavily. He had always known that this fear of Yusei’s never left. He knew that all the weight on Yusei’s shoulders linked back to—well, no one ever dared to name him if they weren’t the other band members. Out of respect, of course. “Yusei, you’re not dishonoring him by bringing someone new into the band,” Ryo calmly assured.

Yusei knew he meant well. He expected these kind words. “I know, but...I think I’ll always see them as him. We formed this band with him. I don’t want to erase his existence away.” 

“You won’t. You can’t. He’s already engraved.”

Fubuki had remained silent, letting Yusei voice out all of his pent up grief. Ryo was better suited at giving advice to these heavy topics, so he had initially let him do the talking. However, he wanted to give Yusei his own encouragement as well. “Hey, the fact that you’re allowing to bring someone in is already a huge step. It’s a good thing,” Fubuki said with a small smile.

Little by little, Yusei’s tense expression lessened and his eyes brightened up from being consoled. They were right. There was no need for him to be so apprehensive. For now, he needed to continue on with this decision and figure it out from there. He thanked them and continued to speak, “All I’m hoping for is that we find someone trustworthy, and a great guitarist.”

Hearing that Yusei was no longer speaking on that matter, Ryo and Fubuki relaxed. They fell into a peaceful silence between the three. Yusei finished off his drink and asked Ryo for a refill. 

Fubuki savored the last drips of his own when his face lit up, as if an actual light bulb appeared above his head. “Hey, I might have someone who would be a great fit for you guys,” he declared with a smirk.

This piqued both Yusei’s and Ryo’s interest. 

Yusei straightened up and was now leaning closer to Fubuki to get a close listen to him. Ryo momentarily paused on putting the last finishes to Yusei’s drink to look up at the proud-looking man. 

Seeing that he had caught their attention, Fubuki revealed, “My sister’s friend. He’s a musical genius. Has been playing a variety of instruments since he was really young. One of them being the guitar.”

For being a rather stoic person, Ryo’s eyes widened when he realized who Fubuki was talking about. It had to be him. Afterall, their respective siblings were close friends. “Fubuki,” he muttered. “Are you sure it’s a good idea?” 

“Listen, he might not say yes right away, but _deep down_ he won’t be able to refuse. You need to let him warm up to it.” Fubuki waved it off like it was no big deal. Ryo gave a hard stare, feeling rather unsure about the proposition. 

Oblivious to Ryo’s reaction, Yusei couldn’t help but let his hands curl up from high-hopes that there was already a candidate. He couldn’t keep letting his demons hinder his better judgement, and forced himself to look forward to this. “Well, if it’s someone you trust, then I’d like to meet him,” Yusei told Fubuki.

Fubuki’s rather cocky smile grew and grew. “If you’re free tomorrow, we can go meet up with him.” 

Yusei nodded with a determined look in his eyes. 

Who would have known that Fubuki would be solving Judai’s and Yusei’s problems by bringing them together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting! 💞  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 💌

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about this so far! I'll update if this story is received well!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
